These Decisions
by RaphaelRules
Summary: The three bachelor gods' lives are about to be shook up
1. The decision

It was late at night when the decision was made, Ares, Hermes and Apollo would have to choose wives. Originally Hephaestus only brought up this solution for Ares. He was tired of his wife running around with him for all this time. Then Hera, being the marriage goddess that she is, added Hermes and Apollo to the list.

Naturally there was an uproar at these suggestions. These gods had been bachelors for millennia; many and varied short term affairs, but nothing permanent. This would mean that hopping from woman to woman would be slightly difficult and slightly awkward (only slightly).

Hera argued that they had had plenty of time to sow their wild oats (and they did sow many) and now they had to pay up to her standing as the marriage goddess and get a wife.

"There are plenty of minor goddesses around here and all of them would be happy to marry any one of you. I don't care who just do it!"

Apollo argued "I'm not going to be there for any wife most of the time, I've got a big daily commute."

"Bring her with you." Chimed in Demeter.

Apollo looked at her. "Go grow a flower."

"Real men don't shine." (ha ha anyone get that? Hmm? Hmmm?)

"I shine because I'm hot."

"Not as hot as me." Ares shot.

"Yeah… hot-headed."

"Shut up Artemis!" Aphrodite threw in.

"Right back at you Bobble head."

Aphrodite tried to launch herself at Artemis but Dionysius' grapevine drew her towards her husband.

"We wouldn't even be having this meeting if you stayed faithful to your husband." He shoved the vine towards Hephaestus. As she complained.

"I didn't even choose him."

"When have I ever harmed you?"

"You invited everyone to see Ares and me in a net!"

"Key words: Ares and you."

"So?"

"So, I stopped really noticing just you a long time ago." Hephaestus said in his gruff and now slightly angry voice.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"To me you're just a cheating wife."

"How dare you-!"

Meanwhile

"I'm always somewhere else; I'm never going to have time to take care of a wife. And don't give me any of that take her with you crap, I'm also the god of thieves I help some seedy but not too morally incorrect stuff go down. It would be like finding out that you married an assassin" Hermes looked up to a lot of blank stares. "I haven't helped any of that kind of thing go down." He said in a bored and rehearsed voice.

"But we know that you take some time off."

"Only when I'm trying to get a kid conceived dad."

"You can do that with a wife then."

"_Really_ Poseidon? Was that _necessary_?"

"ENOUGH!" Athena had been silent through all these arguments "It's obvious that these oafs will never be happy with having wives. So I suggest that instead of potentially ruining some aspect of the Earth by marrying a minor goddess, then still having many other relationships, they should find a mortal, to be married to for all eternity."

"The only problem with that Athena is that, well, they're _mortal_."

"I'm aware Aphrodite."

"Then how are these bachelors going to be married to them forever."

"Our Lady Hera will give the vows then our Lord Zeus will grant them eternal youth."

"This sounds a lot like how Araidne became immortal with me."

"Yes, and…?"

"Nothing, just saying."

"So we head down to some mortal area, find a girl, prove to them we're gods and marry them."

"Only three out of the four, Apollo." Hera interjected.

"What? Do we just make some chick appear then marry them?"

"One out of two Ares." Artemis said, catching on.

"I don't get it."

"Simple Hermes," Began Demeter "You go to a mortal area…"

"Find a girl." Added Hera

"Pursue them." Poseidon yawned.

"Then marry them." Completed Zeus.

"_If_ they so choose." Athena amended.

"What do you mean _'If they so choose'_"

"Easy, Ares, you're not going to tell them you're gods. If you ask them to marry you and they refuse, you'll have to start all over with a different mortal."

"WHAT!" The three gods shouted simultaneously.

"You heard her." Dionysius grinned.

"All right now that we have the terms set down it's time to make it official. Ares, Hermes, Apollo, stand before Lady Hera and I."

The gods of war, travelers, and the sun obeyed their father and knelt in front of him.

"Swear, by the River Styx, that you will go to a mortal area, choose a girl to marry, court her and not tell her you are gods."

"We swear by the River Styx."

"Further swear that should you fail with one girl you will find another lady to marry, court them and not tell them you are gods for as long as this cycle takes."

"We swear by the river Styx."

"Good, go."

"Father?"

"_Now _what?"

"Should we tell them we're gods _after _we're married?"

"Well…"

"Of course," Hera interjected "It would be unfair to the girls to be lied to forever."

"Alright Hera."

After they had left there were quite a few side conversations, the most important was between Zeus and Aphrodite.

"It's your turn to give me an oath."

"What?"

"Swear on the River Styx that you will, in no way, interfere with Ares', Apollo's or Hermes' endeavors, unless I give you permission to do so."

"No!"

"_Aphrodite._" The whole room shook and everyone looked over.

With her eyes narrowed she spoke. "I swear on the River Styx."


	2. These Decisions: Hermes chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, only this fan fiction.**

**Warning swearing.**

1 Hermes pursuit: Chapter 1

Alright so here's the deal, I wake up one morning and go to the kitchen, you know, everything's normal. I pour my coffee so I don't fall asleep while I'm cutting someone's hair again. I bump into things; stumble a bit on my way there because I'm a useless klutz. So I'm at my table sipping my caramel coffee, it's delicious. I look around and who should I see but someone with my car keys in their hand shaking with silent laughter at me. I did what any respectable American woman would do and threw the nearest thing at him. It happens to be my piping hot coffee. And because I never was on the softball team it crashes into a wall about five feet off target.

He laughed. I mean he _laughed_. This middle-aged man with an athletic figure and salt-and-pepper hair was doubled over with loud belly laughs. I grabbed my purse which conveniently had some rocks in a side pocket and swung it at him. Far away I might not be worth shit, but close range and I was bitchin'. That stopped his laughing; he looked at me, grabbed my wrists with impossible speed and slowly leaned forward so my back was parallel to the floor. He whispered really close to my ear:

"Never! Do that again." Just my sort of luck, piss off a bipolar.

My heart was trying to pound its way out of my chest. He shook me.

"Do you understand?"

I glared at him then kneed his groin. He jerked away before I made contact.

"Right now is a _really_ bad time to antagonize me." He _slowly_ scanned my body after he said this. "You didn't have to do that, all you had to do was ask to touch it." Whatever witty comeback I could've used was taken away by the perusal and that last comment. I don't know _why_ he looked at me like that. I was just average, medium length light brown hair, dark brown eyes and I was short. My boobs weren't big and my lips weren't pouty. My nose wasn't cute, it was just a _nose_. One look around my apartment would tell anyone that I obviously wasn't one of the elite.

He smirked "I was just returning these; I'll probably use them again tomorrow." He tossed my keys on the counter.

On his way out I couldn't be sure but he said something that sounded like: "Oh yes, she'll do nicely."

I cleaned up the mess and decided to get an alarm installed in my car.

'_So he'll use my car again tomorrow hmm? Ha!'_

Throughout the day I couldn't forget the very strange incident that occurred this morning. So I told Tanya, my boss, that I would gladly be the shampoo girl today. Her reply was:

"Samantha Crathert if you don't get your mind together you'll be out of this job!" She told me this at least twice every day and we both knew that she wasn't serious. Tanya Wayne knew that my people skills were too valuable to the little shop. Her husband said I could get a murderer to talk just by saying 'So what's been going on?'.

The first people of the day came in and I didn't even have to start the conversation when they saw me.

"Sammy?"

"Hmm?"

"You need a man in your life."

"Mrs. Ashton! What a bold thing to say!" Her companion said.

"Well I'm old, I get to say what I want and people just have to suck it up, now Sammy my grandson Carl has been asking about you again- but if I were you I wouldn't give him any ideas… his last girlfriend caught him in the bushes doing The Lord knows what with their dog. Just like his father William that boy is. I told my daughter 'Janie' I says 'that man is nothing but a perverted weasel.' You should have seen her face when she came to me saying I was right. She comes home one day and tells me of all the unmentionable things she saw her husband doing when she came home early that day So I says to her I says 'Janie you have three options: suck it up, divorce him or tell your father.' So she tells dear Benjamin, may he rest in peace-,"

We all do the sign of the cross, except me because I'm busy putting conditioner in but I say rest in peace with everyone.

"-everything she told me, so Benny goes to Janie's house with his hatchet bursts through the door and slaps William down on the floor like a piece of meat. He looks William right in the eye and says 'Two options my boy, one, your faithful to my daughter, your _wife_. Or two I'll chop off your monkey.' So William, to the knowledge of my daughter, never did the nasty in a nasty way but instead passed the trait onto his son, my grandson."

"Thank you for telling me Mrs. Ashton but I'm not really interested in Carl."

"You're a smart girl, get a man and hold him under your thumb. Gently but firmly."

"I'll be sure to do just that."

Once Mrs. Ashton was done she and her companion left. There were several more appointments and walk-ins but mostly they gossiped and made small talk.

I went home, set the new alarm in my car and went to bed.

"Wake up." I open my bleary eyes and look into a pair of very amused, very handsome green eyes. I gave a half squeak, half scream. It sounded like this: "Gah!"

"I brought you something." I looked at it, it was a mug with a bag of very expensive looking coffee inside.

"And this." It was my car alarm. I was outraged.

"You got rid of my alarm!"

"Just out of curiosity, did you really think it would stop me?" He just had to throw in a quirked eyebrow. Stupid coffee-bringer.

The look he gave told me that he wasn't just some ordinary car thief.

"At the time I did." Which was true.

"I'll always return your car." Which was true so far.

"So you plan to do this more?"

"I just don't want you to worry if you look outside and can't find your car."

"Will I find my car today?"

"No."

"What!" I sat up really fast, our heads collided and the force of it made me lay down again. He started laughing at me, which really pushed the wrong buttons.

"Where did you leave my car?"

"The best car recycling center I know, my half brother's… garage."

"So I have no car?"

"No."

I gave him a 'you're crazy and weird' look. "Usually when someone's car is sent to its car death against this person's will, it means that in the end, they don't have a car."

"I know."

"Well where's my car?"

"Gone."

"Argh! You're impossible!" I pulled the covers over my head thankful that it was my day off.

"Am I?"

"Yes." I mumbled under the covers.

He was silent for a while but I knew he was still there because he sat on me.

"I can't breathe you oaf." I managed to gasp out.

"Hold still."

"Rape!"

"I bought you a new car." He murmured.

"That's funny; I thought you said you bought me a car after you told me you had my old one killed."

"I did."

I tried to sit up but I couldn't for obvious reasons.

"C'mon I'll explain everything over coffee."

I panicked "No no that's fine, thanks for the car. I'm gonna sleep some more"

"Mm, no you're not." And he ripped the covers right off the bed revealing me in my bra and panties.

My face felt hot and my head probably looked like Rudolph's nose. I closed my eyes and felt his hand on my cheek and shivered as his breath tickled my ear.

"I'll get the coffee ready."

I came out of my bedroom fully clothed and still blushing slightly. I looked at my table and saw not only coffee but doughnuts, be still my heart.

"What's coffee without a pastry?" Basically he quoted my philosophy

"That is a great motto."

"Ha, thank you."

"So my car?"

"It was terrible, you needed a new one." Says him, I liked my car. It had a certain… nothing, it was crap.

"And I couldn't have gotten one myself."

"Women have no idea how to buy cars, '_Oo__o __this one's pretty!_" he said in a falsetto voice.

"That is pretty high on my list of sexist things males can say."

"True it was sexist but also true you now have this great new car instead of a crappy, pretty-looking, used POS."

"Why are you so concerned?" I should be the concerned one.

"I'm gonna drive it too."

"Why are you here?"

He grinned and looked not the least bit embarrassed. "Well uh… I'm here to take you out on a date later tonight."

I was rendered momentarily speechless, and the first intelligent comment I could come up with was:

"Huh?"

He just kept on going with a confident air "Would you like to have dinner first and then a movie or the other way around?"

"I never said yes." I told him, confused.

"You never said no either and I think you'll really enjoy this if you agree."

"I don't know…"

"Just give it a chance, if you don't like it you won't have to do it again. However I should warn you, I prefer speedy courtships."

"What?" I obviously had very intelligent conversation skills.

"Good, it's settled. I have to run but I'll be here at seven."

"Wait what's your name?"

He studied me; it felt like he could see everything about me and knew something I didn't. It was extremely unnerving and weird. I was starting to regret my decision that I never actually made due to the pictures in my head going wild 'Twenty six year old woman found on the side of the road brutally murdered, no suspects so far.' He grabbed my hand lightning quick and brushed his lips across my knuckles.

"Henry. I look forward to our date tonight Samantha." Then he was gone and I was wondering how he knew my name, how I got a date and what I should wear.


	3. These Decisions: Hermes chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, only this fan fiction.**

I decided since it was going to be dinner and a movie or vice versa I'd just go semi-casual which was surprisingly very difficult to pull off. Half an hour later I picked out a large but very flattering light silvery grey sweater that came to my knees and my pants were the best pair of bell bottoms that I had. I decided to wear my everyday shoes and my necklace with a dragonfly on the end. It was an outfit that hopefully said 'Dinner and a movie but I'll smack you if you try to pet me'.

I looked at the clock, 20 minutes to seven. So I stuck a headband in my hair, put on eyeliner and mascara and brushed, flossed and Listerined my teeth. I came out of my room with my handbag and saw the second hand move to the twelve and announce that it was seven. There was three light taps on my door, it opened and Henry I-didn't-have-a-clue-what-his-last-name-was strode in.

"I hope you're decent." He called out, but his eyes suggested otherwise.

I walked over to him and he reached out and grabbed my waist, pulling me close. I avoided a kiss by turning my head so he only got a cheek. He gave a sigh and directed me to a very expensive looking car. He must've noticed my skeptical look because he said, "I do have a car, but sometimes I'd prefer not to be noticed."

"I see." His car was, amazing, it was black with two red stripes on the side and it looked _very_ fast.

"It's a Bugatti Veyron." He said casually, holding the passenger door open for me. Who says chivalry is dead?

"Oh." I replied, nodding my head, pretending that 'Bugatti Veyron' explained everything. He chuckled and sat in the driver's seat.

"I hope you like French food." He threw out after the silence went from comfortable to a bit awkward.

"Um, I don't actually know. I've never really had any." French? As in _Le Bistro de Paris_? The restaurant my half-sister's husband took her to for _very_ special occasions? And I had on a sweater and jeans?

He nodded. "Yes, I thought it might be an experience."

When we got to the restaurant he turned to me, gave me a wink and pulled up to the front door. A valet came walking a little faster than necessary to the car drove it to wherever it is valets take the cars.

"Samantha?" Henry whispered

"Yeah Henry?"

"I need you either to play dumb bimbo and/or remain silent."

"What!" I was _not_ dumb, or a bimbo.

"Shh, we are about to become _Le Bistro de Paris'_ first walk-ins."

I couldn't help it, I coughed. Not for long though but really! Walk-ins at _this_ restaurant? He was insane. The last people to ever _try_ were mocked for months afterwards. I didn't even want to think of the repercussions of this, _everyone _would know and I'd have to wear a paper bag over my head for the rest of my life.

The Maître d' approached us with a look of recognition on his face.

"Is it really _you_?" He looked directly at Henry.

"Yes Geryon1, it is."

"Please in public could you call me Gregory?"

"Sure thing Gary, hey table for two please?"

"I'm sorry but you need a reservation sir."

I fully expected for Henry to do the lame slip him some money then get kicked out routine. I waited for security to grab me by my wrist and throw me outside. So I was very surprised when Henry said,

"Oh I think that one exception can be made." While he said this he tilted his sunglasses down so that Gregory could see straight into his eyes. Gregory stood well over six feet high but still looked cowed when he looked at Henry.

"Erm, right table for two, I'm right on it." He snapped his fingers and a table was brought out and set onto the patio overlooking the gardens.

I got some envious and amused looks as I walked to our table next to Henry. For the first time I noticed that he looked very dashing in a regular suit and tie and once again I felt underdressed, but it wasn't like I could afford any of the dresses the other women were wearing. All things considered I thought I looked pretty good.

Henry held my chair out for me and made sure I was comfortable before he sat down. Two menus were set in front of us and I was very embarrassed that they were in French.

"You look very lovely tonight."

I looked up and felt my cheeks go pink.

"Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself."

He smiled at me and winked.

"Is there anything I can offer you to drink?" I jumped, it seemed like the waiter came out of nowhere.

"Yes," Henry replied, "a 2007 James Berry Vineyard Saxum please?"

"Yes sir." He came back quickly carrying the bottle carefully, then he poured us each an amount and left.

I looked at the glass skeptically and took a sip, it was amazing.

"My brother is a bit of a wine expert, he recommended this one." He spoke like he knew exactly what he was thinking.

"It's _very_ good."

The waiter approached our table again.

"And what will be having this fine evening?" Henry looked up.

"I'll be having the _Coquilles St. Jacques _and she wants the _canard a l'orange._"

"I'll be right out with your order." Man that waiter had a heavy accent. But I had another problem.

"Exactly what did you order me?"

"In English? Duck Orange."

"Duck orange?" I'm eating duck orange next to a man whose last name I don't even know. For all I know he's psychotic or something.

"Yes I thought that you would like that."

"What's your last name?"

"What?"

"Your last name."

He looked into my eyes for a while and seemed to think of what to say finally he answered me.

"Steele, my surname is Steele." I closed my eyes and nodded satisfied. I opened them when I felt him touch my hand.

"Samantha?" He hesitated, "I will _never_ hurt you,_ Coquilles St. Jacques_ I swear on the River Styx, I need you to trust me with that." And I did as irrational and strange it was I trusted Henry. I squeezed his thumb.

"I trust you."

The waiter came with our food and we ate in relative silence. The rest of the night passed in a blur.

**Okay I know this one was cheesy, but this is an important part. If you can't tell by the whole River Styx line.**


	4. These Decisions: Hermes chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians only this Fanfiction.**

I woke up and I couldn't breathe, then I looked down and saw a man's arm, curving around my waist. The man's arm was bare and muscular. The man did not have a shirt on. I recognized the man's face.

"Ahhh!" He woke up immediately alert.

"What's wrong?" It was then that I notice that I still had my shirt and jeans on. I breathed a sigh of relief and he chuckled.

I left the bed and entered the kitchen while he followed at my heels. While I was getting the coffee ready I felt his arms snake around me and pull me closer to him, his head rested on my shoulder and he nuzzled my neck.

"I love the way your hair looks in the morning, wild," Nuzzle nuzzle kiss "Sexy." Nuzzle, kiss kiss kiss nuzzle. He was getting way too comfortable around me, and that's not even what was scaring me. What was scaring me was that I didn't even mind, I even, kinda, _liked_ it. The moment was ruined by his cell phone, he checked the ID sighed and kissed behind my ear. I gave a little moan and was very embarrassed.

"I'll try to see you later." Then he was gone.

_I'll try to see you later?_ He just took me on the quirkiest date of my life and he'd _try_ to see me later? Well it looked like I'd be a shampoo girl again today.

"SAMANTHA!" Oh no.

"How ARE you darling? I've missed you SO MUCH!" The Spawn of Satan descends.

"I've missed you too Amanda," Not.

"You're _still_ a shampoo girl Sammy? I've been married with four kids by now and you're _still_ shampooing other people's hair?" Yeah Amanda and when you were single, I was busy shampooing hair while you were twirling on a pole. Hmm I wonder why Nana doesn't like you.

Amanda is a whore, Amanda is on her fifth marriage, Amanda is currently married to my younger brother, I caught Amanda riding my now ex boyfriend like a horse on my kitchen table.

"Well how about this you can shampoo my hair then I'll have Carla trim it hmm?" She says this like it's some big honor.

I'm totally gonna spit in her shampoo.

It had been two weeks since I saw Henry last and thirteen days since some kid stole my new car. I was in the best shape of my life because I now rode my brand new to me bicycle. When it rained I got to walk! Yay! I was back to cutting peoples hair. Just like I had been used to doing before he came into my life and messed it up. I was happy can you tell I am _HAPPY._ Okay that's a lie.

The truth is that I go to bed every night mentally punishing myself for not jumping into his bed while I had the chance. I rub my neck with two fingers every now and then and imagine it's his lips on my skin. I almost bought a _toy_. Of the adult kind. Instead when I felt feminine and warm I would touch my breasts, feather light, and pretend it was him. Oh yes, I _ached_.

**Hermes POV**

I spent some time discussing with my father my plans for this mortal called Samantha Crathert; he agreed that I could bring her here and have a small quick ceremony. All that I had to do was get her to say yes, not a very challenging quest for the most mischievous god on Olympus.

**Samantha POV**

I woke up with one hand in my shirt and one reaching for my pants. To make this embarrassing Henry was right above me and watching with a keen interest.

"I could help you know," He said in a husky voice, making me think of long days in bed and hair roughened legs intertwined with smooth.

I gave a small chuckle quickly replaced with a moan when I felt his hands on top of my own and pushing down slightly.

"I need you to promise me something." He began

"What?" I asked on a sigh moving to feel more pressure.

"Anything?" he tweaked my nipple.

"Anything."

"Marry me?" Before I could completely comprehend the question he moved his fingers that were down south and I felt myself squirm for more. My mind was blank except for one thing, he was here and he was touching me.

"Yes!" I moaned to the orgasm that was practically rocking me from head to toe, "Oh yes."

Then the lips I had been waiting for touched my own and he nibbled lightly on my lower one.

"Then there is only a few things left to do." I felt like I was flying suddenly. I was too tired to comprehend it though so with my body feeling a little spent and like it had already needed more sleep, I drifted off.


	5. These Decisions: Hermes chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, just this Fanfiction. By the way I looked back on some of the chapters and felt **_**very **_**stupid for not saying that Geryon is a mythical monster and for putting in the name of a food were it should not have been.**

I woke up in a bed that was too comfortable to be my own. I was wearing pajamas that were too frilly and expensive looking to be my own and I looked around the room that was too _much_ to be my own. So I leaped out of bed and looked around and the first thing I looked for was a pair of jeans. I found a pair, they looked like mine and they fit like mine. The only difference was that these had French writing on the tag. _Sacre Bleu!_ I found a plain green t-shirt and looked around at my surroundings.

The room was enormous and had a crystal chandelier hanging in the middle of the room. The paintings on the wall all depicted some sort of movement, form the great migration to a man walking down a road. The bed posts had two snakes intertwining up each one. If I had been kidnapped at least I could enjoy myself. However if that was the case I wanted to know why.

I started imagining scenarios as I hunted down something I could use as a weapon. _Maybe this is a television show where at any minute some guy will pop out and reveal the hidden cameras_. I hesitated with my search, _What if mom saw me hit some stranger on TV? I'd never live it down!_ _But how probable is that anyway?_ I continued looking.

_Maybe I got mistaken for an international superspy._

_Or I might become one!_

_What if this was random and the kidnapper just wanted a ransom? _I looked around again. _Not likely_.

I finally found a book that was about three inches thick and prepared myself, facing the door and ready to throw.

**Hermes' POV**

I put Samantha in my chambers and sought out Hera. She wanted to try and convince me to make this wedding big and frilly I suppose, but when the queen of Olympus wants to talk to you it's usually a good idea to listen. She was waiting for me in the throne room.

"I'm not sure that this is a good idea," That was specific.

"The wedding?"

"No, the girl. She seems too… plain. For you."

"What do you mean _too plain_," were we talking about the same girl that tried to throw a full cup of coffee at me?

"For one thing she's a shampoo girl, for another I _saw _what she wore for your date, if that didn't scream 'I'm dull' I don't know what will."

"The deal was for me to get a wife, I've nearly got one and now you want me to get rid of her?"

Hera sighed, unpleased that I wouldn't get rid of Samantha, but I needed a wife and she said yes.

"Hermes, she is going to hate you for the rest of your immortal lives and I am glad I get to be there to see it, she's probably up by now, go see her and remember not to give anything away until after the wedding."

Her voice faded in the distance as I nodded my head and left. She was going to want a familiar face.

"You should bring her a gift or something, something to smooth anything over," I heard the familiar voice of Martha.

"Yeah, bring her a rat or somethin'." And the annoying one of George.

"Young women don't like to receive rats, George, flowers, bring her some flowers."

"Flowers, hah, who the heck would want flowers?"

"Me, for instance, I wouldn't mind getting some flowers."

"What would you do with em? Now a big fat juicy rat, that would be sure to make her smile, and full."

"Human girls don't want rats! At least you can smell flowers, or put them somewhere nice."

"Martha, George, I've already got a good gift for her, we're engaged and she needs a ring so I got her one."

"A _ring_? _Just_ a ring? No you'll need something extra-"

"Like a rat."

"No! Not a rat! If you're not giving her flowers maybe some jewelry to go with the ring, so it doesn't seem such a big deal. I mean… you kind of tricked her into agreeing to marry you." Yes I did, and I loved doing it.

"A god just needs the affirmation, he doesn't even need to give a ring at all, and once given a promise the mortal cannot go back on their word. But yes, if I can make her think the pieces of jewelry are nothing more than little trinkets she is more likely to take the ring."

"So, uh, when do we get to meet her?"

"Not till after the wedding. Now quiet we're getting close to my bedroom chambers." For good measure I turned my phone off, I'm expecting a call from Hephaestus but I need to finish my current business.

I walked in the door and was immediately met with a book in the face (hardcover no less) and tiny arms wrapped around me with their owner's voice apologizing repeatedly.

**Samantha's POV**

My first reaction when I had thrown the book was amazement because I actually hit him, my second was shock at finding out who he was and my third, guilt because I knew who I had hit.

"I'm so s-s-_sorry_ Henry, I was f-f-freaking out 'cause I d-didn't know where I was."

"That's perfectly understandable, just please let go of me so I can breathe." He didn't look too hurt and he didn't even have a bruise. When I asked why he just said:

"You hit me but with the force of a small stuffed animal."

I let go of him but stubbornly went to go get a cold washcloth form the attached bathroom. I went back out and couldn't find him. Then I heard his voice behind me and whirled around, hitting him in the chest with a resounding _THUD!_ We froze, then:

"If I didn't know better I'd think that you are gradually trying to kill me."

"I didn't _mean _to, and you shouldn't slink around like that. You'll give me a heart attack then _I'll_ be the dead one," I snapped.

He stood there gauging me with amused eyes and the corners of his mouth quirked up, and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a couple packages and handed them to me.

"What are these?"

He looked at me, "Open them."

The first one held a set of earrings, beautifully set and my absolute favorite color, green.

"Put them on."

I did and opened the second parcel which held a bracelet with the same color jewels.

"Put it on."

The third held a pair of hair combs unbelievably delicate-looking with the emerald stones again.

"Put them in." I looked up then and saw his eyes darken and heard his voice grow huskier.

The fourth was a necklace, ornate and again with the green gems.

"Put it on."

The fifth one was a ring, with a large square diamond in the middle and two smaller, rectangular green stones on each side held together with minuscule threads of silver.

"Oh my…" I breathed and started to take it out but was stopped by a large tan hand.

"I'll put this one on."

My hand was shaking like a leaf but his grasp was firm, the ring slid on to my left ring finger smoothly. He then lifted both of my hands to his lips.

"And _that_ is the last of the traditions," he murmured against my hands. He straightened up and half lead me half dragged me to the door. "Just one more formality," he muttered, "Then it's all over."

**Hermes' POV**

I was so close to fulfilling my oath I could taste it. The gir-… Samantha… would probably, yes, hate me. That didn't concern me too much all that I really needed from her was a pair of open legs after a long day and it would be my wife's (among others') duty to spread them. I could hear her stumbling behind me but I didn't slow. Hera and Zeus were waiting for us when we entered the throne room and stood before them.

"Hermes, son of Zeus, god of travelers, do you take this woman as your wife?" Hera asked reluctantly.

I looked at Samantha briefly, she looked confused, "Yeah."

"Samantha, daughter of Richard Crathert, did you agree to marry him?"

She looked at me long and hard but told the truth, "Yes."

Hera sighed, "You may kiss."

I brushed a chaste kiss onto her lips and looked at Zeus.

"Father…?"

"Of course," He boomed in his dramatic way, "Samantha, daughter of Richard Crathert, I grant you immortality."

Samantha glowed briefly then I wrapped my arm around her waist, dropped the bomb that I was a god, thanked my father and his queen and made our way to my bedchambers.

**Hera POV**

_That poor girl._

**Samantha POV**

Hen- _Hermes_ seemed like he was in a hurry so I tried to keep up the best I could while my thoughts ran rampant.

_He's a god? I'm immortal? Shit shit SHIT! What was I going to tell my mom? 'Sorry for not mentioning this but I've been seeing this guy for about a month, we got married and it turns out he's a god. How 'bout some cake?' And what the hell is going on with him, a little while ago he was so sweet. _I looked at him and gasped. _I'm a fucking trophy wife… kinda. He looks what? In his thirties? Forties? But he's like, thousands of years old! I feel so icky. And this is going to kill nana, oh my god nana! She won't be able to take this. This _will_ kill her._ The image of my nana in a coffin was unbearable. She was in that dress she hated and in a cheap casket. She wanted to wear jeans and a blouse. She wanted the _good_ coffin. Oh _nana!_

Before I knew it we were in the room and I was ready to bawl. I reached my arms out for a comforting hug and got a _very _tight squeeze. "You'll do just fine." And he started tugging on my shirt. That was the straw that broke my back. I yanked myself away and locked myself in the bathroom, leaving a dumbfounded _Hermes_ by himself behind.

In the bathroom I cried gut-wrenching noiseless tears; I wrapped my arms tight around myself and rocked. I shoved my knuckles in my mouth and bit down so that I wouldn't make any noise. Snot ran down my face and I shook. When I was all cried out my breathing was still shaky and I felt so alone.

There was a brilliant light and a tall motherly-looking woman stood in front of me. "Hermes said you were a little nervous, he can't hear us so you can ask me really anything." She smiled sympathetically but it faded when she got a good look at my face. It felt hot and wet and gross. She waved her hand and steaming water filled the enormous bathtub that was in the center of the floor. "Bubbles, oils or salts?" She mused then glanced at me. "All three." Immediately the bathroom was filled with a floral fragrance and the water was covered in foam.

"Go on, slide in." My clothes disappeared and folded themselves neatly in the corner; I hurried to the concealing water.

"Now before you ask any questions, my name is Martha. I'm one of Hermes' assistants. I'm afraid I don't understand how you are nervous to the point of tears about consummating the wedding but let me assure you-" Her S's were very pronounced.

"I'm not nervous, I'm miserable and upset. This is too much to happen unexpectedly in one day." My vision blurred again.

Her eyes turned soft. "Of course it is, but you can't just run away from a god, you're lucky he didn't take it personally you _are_ married after all." It was then that I made my decision.

"I'm sorry but, this is a marriage in name _only_. If you could please tell _him_ that, I would feel very appreciative."

She first looked surprised then amused and finally resigned, "I'll let him know but I don't think he'll like that idea very much."

"WHAT!" The bathroom door slammed open but I continued to wash my arm. Until Hermes grabbed it and flung it down. "What do you mean '_In name only'_?" His voice was low and dangerous.

"I mean exactly what I said; I will not have sex with you."

"I don't think so, you're my wife and if I have to order you to my bed, so be it." He made to grab my arm again but I dodged.

"I vividly remember you swearing that you would never hurt me, but you already broke that promise when you showed that you cared for me like no more than a dog. Are you going to break that pledge physically too?"

He flinched from me like I slapped him. When he spoke again it was with a forced calm but I could see flames dancing in his eyes.

"I have eternity to bring you to my bed, and there I will make you stay for weeks on end. You will feel so sore. If I must woo you again then woo I shall, but in the end the only victor of this battle could be me." He threw in a cocky smirk for my benefit no doubt. I wanted to smack it off so badly it almost hurt.


	6. These Decisions: Hermes chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Author's Note: **I would like to thank all of you who reviewed and everyone who didn't leave this story in disgust and kept reading it, I know it gets intense and almost too much so, but I am almost kinda sorta positive about what I am doing. Sorry for taking so long to update but I lost my bazinga (bah-ZING-gah) for the story and I read through it and recently gained it back so… wish me luck!

_**IMPORTANT IF YOU WANT A SIDESTORY**_**: **If you all could let me know of how you feel about me writing about the various rejections these gods had faced as a side story let me know in your reviews.

**Samantha's POV**

It seemed like everywhere I went Hermes was not far behind. It was almost like he set up our encounters, then he would take quick advantage of the situation as soon as I was where he wanted me to be. He used various tactics to put me in a vulnerable position, he would sometimes whisper sweet (and very detailed) nothings in my ear and then other times forcefully, but not painfully, seize me and hold me tightly to himself in order to get a response. Other times I would see him with some other girls. He must have wanted to make me jealous but more than anything I was relieved. It meant he would be in another woman's bed that night. I felt like I was an unwilling opponent in a game of chess, in one he seemed certain that I would lose in.

While I was determinedly sticking to my 'In name only' marriage he still slept in the same bed. There wasn't much I could do about that, after all this might be modern times but the view on women could be very medieval, but every time I felt a straying hand I let it feel my angry one. Somehow it always found its way back to my leg or waist while I was sleeping.

I was not allowed to meet my in-laws nor was I allowed to contact my family. I was allowed to walk around his gardens but not without Martha or my husband, by order of my husband. I resented that. I was virtually a prisoner and my warden was several millennia older than myself, but still tried to hit the sheets with me. Martha seemed to be a prison guard, intent on having me assaulted.

Whenever her boss was near Martha would quickly give us some private time, which I hated and he encouraged. During these private moments he would act quite the gentleman, holding my hand, sitting with me, and quietly talking. I wouldn't have minded if the 'discussions' hadn't always ended with him taking my head between his hands and resting his forehead against mine, silently demanding I cross that distance. The first time he did that I struggled and he held me tighter still. When I did not comply he all but threw me from him. Thankfully I got the bed to myself for a week.

**Hermes' POV**

I could hardly believe that I was reduced to stalking my own wife. I tried several approaches that had proved successful in the past, -gentleman, bad boy, sweet talker…- but nothing seemed to work. Here I was, the first of my brothers to get a wife after making that oath a few years back, and my wife wanted nothing to do with me. For many women, mortal or otherwise, I just had to give my name and godly status and I could have then however I so chose. But I tell my own wife and she wants nothing to do with me, and I'm stuck with her. Being wed by Hera meant no divorces, no fuckin do-overs. And our marriage wasn't even complete; in order to fulfill my oath the marriage had to be consummated. We would never have to see each other again after that night.

I knew what I had to do in order to finish this. I needed a way to make her release me from my oath to her.

I could take what I wanted then and could dump her back into her old life. After the anger she caused me I would gladly leave her there to find her own way, never able to age and never able to find another man to be with. Gods could cheat, not their spouses made immortal.

**Samantha's POV**

"I'm sorry, you were right, I was wrong."

Had hell frozen over? Was the sky falling? I looked around trying to see any signs announcing the end of the world. Then I looked behind me to make sure he was talking to me. Finally I had to conclude that this was actually happening because I felt the pain when I pinched myself so it couldn't be a dream.

"Ha ha, it is to laugh. Seriously I should have treated you better." Hermes looked very sincere when he said all this.

"I can have no idea what you've been through this last month. Leaving everything behind, getting married to a god, having to stay in my palace grounds. I _can_ imagine the stress though, I am after all I'm a god of travelers and people are traveling now more than ever." He took my hands in his and sat down nest to me. I found myself relaxing more than I had in a long time.

"How would you like to go to Rome for some tagliatelle? Or Hong Kong for some real Chinese food? Or even down the street for one of the best burgers you'll ever have? I feel truly sorry for my actions and I'd like to make it up to you with dinner. Perhaps you have somewhere you've always wanted to go? Berlin? Kathmandu?" Wow.

I had always wanted to travel, but there never seemed to be enough time (or money). And now I had the opportunity to go anywhere. My head was spinning, trying to find a place that appealed to me the most. Then I had it, the one place that I promised myself that I would go to when I was little. The place I wished on that first star of the night that I could visit.

"How about Amsterdam?" My great-grandfather was born there and whenever we visited him in Colorado he would tell me stories of his childhood there and slip me various sweets while my parents weren't looking. We were very close and I was devastated when he died, I was eleven at the time.

"Of course, anything you want. But I have to ask you to do something." Uh-oh, red flag. "The… teleporting can hurt quite a bit, once everything is done you'll feel fine, maybe a small twinge in the palms of your hands but nothing more."

"I could handle it." A little aching side-effect wasn't going to stop me from visiting my great-granddad's hometown.

"Oh, I know you could, but I made an oath to you. And unless you release me from my oath I can't bring you. I would take you by plane but I have my duties as a god that I must attend to. A plane takes too long. I just need you to say: 'I release you from your vow to me.' Simple as that."

_Don't do it_ I heard a little voice tell me. _It's the only power you hold over him, without it he can do anything he wants._ I looked up into his eyes, my head was bowed and there was no way he could tell that I could see him. But I did, and I saw the barely concealed excitement and anticipation. I knew that I would have to wait a long time to visit Amsterdam because if I released him from his vow… he could hurt me as much as he wanted, anyway that he wanted, and as often as he wanted. It was time I became an active member in this game. However if I was going to play in this battle of wills I needed to be subtle and every bit as clever as him. I was playing a game with the god of travelers, he had centuries of experience and I had barely twenty-six. But I didn't have a choice.

"I don't know, I'm really in the mood for a burger. How about we walk there instead?" I smiled, playing clueless newly-immortal wife.

I received a tight smile, the anger only visible if one looked for it.

_Check._

Hermes might be a bit of a snake but he didn't lie about the burgers, they were the best I had ever had. Hermes was very careful in here with his manners though, only small affectionate gestures. Touching my hand, taking it for a kiss, bumping his foot to mine when he said something funny, all innocent. And, against my own stubborn resolve, I found myself having a good time, and feeling sorry for Hermes.

He told me about the oath they had to swear to their father, about the details Zeus gave them after the meeting. How they were not allowed to return to Olympus until they had wives. Why they had to keep the big card (that they were gods) a secret, something that they had come to rely on for intimate nights with mortals.

I told him about my parents' divorce, how it was an amicable agreement but it still made me feel very lost. How my dad had found a new wife within months and how my mom was having financial trouble. How my nana tried to come out of retirement to help support her but my mom was too embarrassed to let her help and why my mom refused to ask my dad for a bit of support. When my dad found out and took my thirteen year old younger brother away, the last kid mom could have. How much I really disliked my step-siblings and some of my half-siblings. I told Hermes about how angry I felt every time my dad tried to talk me into moving in with him, and how much I hated myself for not hating my dad.

It felt good to get it all out, even if the only person I could unload in on was the man I had unwillingly married.

**Hermes POV**

I found myself talking about the reason why I uprooted her entire life. I had come here with the intention of getting her to release me from my vow and ending up trying to explain myself. She told me about a painful part of her childhood and I felt that much worse about my situation. Why did I not find out about the baggage this woman brought along with her? I made sure to look as sympathetic as I could but, I really enjoyed seeing how defenseless she was at the moment. It would make it that much easier to take her tonight.

Once our plates were empty and it was time to go back for the night I had her wait outside while I paid the check.

I was thinking that I might very well keep her around for a while after I take what is rightfully mine tonight. Her defenses were down; she thought that I really believed I could get her to release me by offering to take her anywhere. She thought she was so clever by deciding to come here instead. I let her see those emotions in my eyes, so that the game could continue. But I would get her to free me the same way I got her to agree to marriage. I would wine and dine her, put some distance between us, then use sex to get what I wanted. And I would get it over and over again.

Fully intending to go on to do some of my god of travelers duties I had neglected I went outside to bring her back home.

I was just in time to see a centaur galloping away wearing a party pony bandanna with Samantha struggling in his arms.

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Too intense? Hermes still a jerk? Well don't worry there is more to come and plenty of time for him de-jerk-ify. Review please **


	7. These Decisions: Hermes chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Samantha's POV**

I stepped out of the diner and my head, along with the rest of my body, snapped back. While my body was bent in half I realized that I had not been hit by a car, unless the car had a very hairy and powerfully built arm attached to it. But what do I know? This is New York after all.

I struggled to be let go of but the large hairy armed stranger swung me around to sit on the horse with him. Then I looked again… and again but I still did not see a horse's head. So I looked down. And I almost peed my skirt. I was not _quite _sitting on a horse, I was sitting on a centaur, a real live, breathing, running, jumping, kidnapping centaur. Forget peeing my skirt, it was all I could do to stay on his… _other_ back without falling off. Because I was ready to faint, I had to grab hold around his… human stomach and try to breathe.

Everything around me was a blur but I managed to see some landmarks while I was on the centaur's back. These weren't comforting landmarks, they weren't _hey I'm almost home _landmarks or _Sure I'm up for the beach_ landmarks. These were _Three miles to freakin' Oklahoma _Landmarks and _Welcome to New Mexico! _Landmarks. Sure I wanted to see other states but I would be nice to actually stop and look around, instead I was blasting through them.

Finally he came to a stop in no-wheres-ville Arizona and unceremoniously dumped me on my ass. While I was trying to rub away the pain a shadow loomed over me. This particular shadow possessed six limbs, and had a… uh… um… _problem_. Yes a dreadfully large, _prominent_ problem. So I made the mistake of looking away from this problem and looking at his face.

If he had been any more focused on me, he would've ruptured something. He had a bandanna on his head that said _'Party Pony Arizona'_ and a face that would've been handsome if I wasn't scared out of my mind.

No words were exchanged for a couple of minutes while he was studying me, and every time his eyes darkened a bit more his… _problem _twitched. When I first started to crabwalk myself away he put his hoof on my leg and just held me there.

Suddenly I was grabbed up and he ran a short distance to a tree, with a branch, thick enough to hold our combined weight and tall enough so that I would be at the, _correct,_ level.

I struggled like I had lost my mind, it made no difference. I was bent over that branch with my underwear on the ground and my skirt hoisted up over my back, and he was right at my entrance. When out of nowhere an arrow stuck into the branch just a few inches from my face, I let out a shriek and he pushed me the rest of the way over the branch. I wasted no time and ran, not towards the place the arrow came but to the left of the tree. From the way the arrow came from another, older centaur was running after the Party Pony.

I think I made a good half mile before I looked behind me and promptly fell off a small-ish cliff. And in my struggle to stand upright again my foot got caught in a bunch of rubble that fell off of the cliff with me. So I tried to pull it free. An easy task you say? Ha ha… no. No not easy at all, because the second I shifted a little bit a searing pain went through my ankle.

"Shit!" I yelled and hit the cliff. Which wasn't a smart idea because a wobbly bit of large rock came crashing down onto my leg. I was well and truly stuck.

**Hermes' POV**

Right when I saw Samantha being carried away by a Party Pony I immediately contacted Chiron because I just wanted a centaur to yell at. However Chiron was always difficult to yell at because he always remains so damnably calm. He offered his aid in tracking his relative the minute he realized what was going on and we were able to catch up with him in about a half hour.

I would've been willing to sort things out in a very composed and gentlemanly way if it wasn't for two things: 1) He was five seconds away from raping my spouse (something _I_ hadn't even had the pleasure of yet) and 2) I was (and still am) a fucking god! I can sort things out however the fuck I want to! And right then I wanted to punish that bastard of a centaur.

I told Chiron to put a fright in him then I would deal with instilling the real terror of the gods (particularly me) in him.

* * *

He pushed my wife away and ran for it while Samantha ran in a different direction. I dealt with the centaur first.

"Do you know who I am?"

"O-of c-c-course L-lord Hermes."

"Well I don't know who in Hades you are."

"J-J-Jeff, my lord." He sniveled at my feet, an awkward position for a centaur even when I'm a good fifteen feet taller.

"Did I say I wanted to know?"

"S-sorry my lord."

"Do you know who that woman was?"

"Um u-u-ummm uhhh… n-no my L-lord Hermes."

"No? Well that was my wife. And I don't appreciate other men trying to have sex with my wife. Whether or not that man is a centaur."

"S-sorry, p-p-p-perfectly und-derstandable my lord. Y-you have exc-c-c-cellent t-taste."

"Indeed. Jeff do you know what I do with any male who attempts to rape my wife?"

"N-no my lord."

"Neither do I, I just got her. Nine decades as a chair sounds reasonable."

"Of c-course my Lord Hermes, anyth-thing you s-s-say. C-Congratulations on y-your m-m-marriage."

"Yes, it is anything I say. And thank you, my marriage promises to be miserable. Anyway, Chiron here will escort you to the camp and give Dionysius my letter requesting you begin your existence as a chair. Meanwhile I should go collect my wife. Good day to you."

"And to you, L-lord Hermes."

And without further ado I popped out of there to bring my wife home. I figured that she would be very grateful to me that she would accept my attentions without too much fuss.

**Samantha's POV**

I looked like a lobster. Not literally of course that would be very weird, I was just sunburned everywhere but my one leg. I had to make sure it was even because I didn't want to end up tan on one side and pale on the other in a couple weeks. If anyone found me by then, otherwise I might just sit here for years, in pain, unable to die. Crap.

I heard a faint pop and dirt crunching beneath someone's feet, and I was very happy about the prospect of being saved. And I was even happier it was my husband. But all that happiness vanished when he saw the situation I was in… and smiled.

**Hermes' POV**

When I first came to help Samantha I was relying on her gratitude to give me the leverage I needed to bed her. Now, that I've seen the situation she's in, I could make her beg. Several millennia had made me a great lover, father and god, but also cruel potential for a husband. I could not feel those mortal emotions anymore. Just small shadows of them, some were stronger than others. But hearing someone beg to you… that left a large feeling of satisfaction.

**Samantha's POV**

"Well Samantha, it seems that we both are in a tight spot right now. Yours is literal and mine is metaphorical. I'm afraid I can't help you unless you say those magical words."

Oh god, he wouldn't just leave me here would he?

"To answer the question that's so plain in your eyes, yes I would, and without a second thought."

"You can't help me or you won't?"

"Pick one." I could see that he was growing tired of the game. My metaphorical chess king was cornered with no hope in sight.

"_Please _help me."

"Wrong words." He was enjoying himself, the bastard. But to be honest, I couldn't think much past the pain. I knew the words but I didn't _know _them. They were right there on the tip of my tongue.

"The restaurant, Samantha, you stupid girl. The oath I swore to you on the River Styx." Oh now I remember. It was a bad idea to release him from his vow, but an even worse one to not.

"I-… I release you from your vow to me, to never hurt me." Oh shit I was screwed.

"Checkmate." Then we were no longer in Arizona, but back in the bedchambers.

"That didn't hurt at all!"

"I know, I lied." Then he had a hold of me. He threw me onto the bed and stood above me.

"You know Samantha," He began, "This reminds me a bit of the first time we met; me, standing over you, and you, in a spot of trouble. I was in a bigger pickle of course, but still… I wonder why in Hades I married you. You're just an insignificant plain-Jane with too much spunk for your own good."

"At least I have spunk, instead of stomping off like a child who doesn't get the toy he wanted whenever I'm upset."

"I seem to remember you stomping off on our wedding night, besides antagonizing me won't make anything easier for you tonight."


	8. These Decisions: Hermes chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**Author's Apology: I'm sorry I haven't added any new chapters lately. I killed my computer by accident. The last thing I**

**had seen was the blue screen of death.**

**Samantha's POV**

I tried to roll away but Hermes grabbed the back of my shirt and yanked me back towards him. My hands scrabbled for purchase and found one of the bed posts; I pulled myself forward on my belly and got my knees under myself when his hand gripped my ankle painfully. I cried out and he jerked me viciously towards himself, my grip broke and Hermes flipped my body over effortlessly. He then gripped my waist tightly enough to leave bruises and I jerked in his grip, grunting in pain.

Hermes shifted his grip to the hem of my shirt and yanked it up, over my head and off my body. I shoved my hands against his chest and pushed but I might as well have hit him with a feather for all the notice he took. So I gripped his hair in my hands and pulled. He glared at my defiance and crushed my hands above my head, his other hand gripping my panties and ripping them off my body. His clothes disappeared off of his person and he positioned his erection at my entrance. I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth as he thrust forward, waiting for the pain.

Hermes was gone. I had felt him drive forward but then he was there no more. And I decided that neither should I.

**Hermes' POV**

I appeared naked in front of my father. Not the worst he's seen but far from the best.

I crossed my arms in front of my chest, "You called for me father?" I walked over to my throne and plopped down in it. The last traces of my hard-on were leaving my dick. Talking to dad had that effect.

"I need you to deliver an invitation to Maia, Hermes. She was pretty upset when she Iris messaged me and you know I don't like dealing with those sorts of messes. So I extended an invitation to Samantha's coming out party. Based on your… clothing choice I'm guessing you _have_ consummated the marriage?"

I grimaced; someone must've told her about my marriage. I suppose it would be better to break the news to her in person; there would maybe be fewer tears that way. Unlikely though, she often couldn't bear the thought of me loving another. Not that it was an issue in this case but still, she could get pretty envious of other women in my life. That's a mother for you.

Not only was my mother going to meet the random woman I chose, she still wouldn't be accepted as my wife.

"We were interrupted," I said evasively.

"Well hurry up to see Maia, then follow through with your oath," He turned to dismiss me, "Oh, and put on some clothes first, I don't need her to nag me about letting her boy run around naked again. You know how she is with staying with the times." Zeus waved his hand, bidding me to leave the throne room.

….

Once I was out of there I flipped open my phone, "Martha, go offer an invitation to Dionysius to babysit my wife."

"Yes sir, consider it done." Her snake form slithered lightning fast towards Camp Half-Blood

"George"

"…"

"George!"

"Zzzz…"

"GEORGE!"

"Mmnyah! Rats! Hmm? Boss?"

"Go ahead and let my mother know I'm coming, and no snack stops this time."

"Ouch sir! That hurts, right here it hurts."

"George, you're pointing to your throat, not your heart."

"Oh! Well let me know when I get there." He slowly moved his tail downward, completely absorbed in this new task.

"George."

"Yeah?"

"Go."

"Oh yeah! Right!" and he too was slithering away. I followed at a more leisurely pace, trying to figure out what to say to my mother.

**Samantha's POV**

I snatched my clothes off the bed and whipped them on in record time. I found some socks and tennis shoes and ran out the bedroom door which had never been locked. Running through what looked like a rather nice apartment, I noticed my set of house keys which I snatched up before heading out the door. _I should move back home, he would probably expect me to avoid that place like the plague._ Once I left the apartment I saw the elevator doors that we used to get down to the burger joint and I sprinted as fast as I could. I could not afford to waste any time because he could come back at any time. I had just mashed the down button when I felt rope around my waist and I was jerked back. However my momentum propelled me forward so when a second rope caught my feet I was thrown forward next to the now open elevator doors. I stuck my hands in and grabbed the edge. I missed the first time because my eyesight was a little blurry but the second time I got a good grip on the edge of the door.

At least I thought I did. Feeling the ropes tug me back again, I almost immediately lost my grasp and I was sliding backwards. I yanked my body and one of the ropes snapped and that's when I found out the ropes were actually vines. I lost my train of thought and plucked a grape leaf and traced the contours of it. Right up until I came face to shoe with a very tall man. _Oh wait! I'm just on the ground! My goodness he's got a red face. All four of him! I would love to meet him Mr. Red Face, if only the floor would stop moving. _Giggling at my own thoughts I didn't even notice when the vines covered me completely, but I did notice when they pulled me up, causing my stomach to turn.

_Whoa now! Doesn't feel so good; maybe I should let him know my name so he can know what to do. I think._ I opened my mouth to ask him what his opinions were when I became acquainted with my lunch post-digestion.

"Guess I overdid it," He mumbled to himself.

I lurched forward a step to help him with his now ruined shirt when the ground attacked me. _No ground! Leave me alone!_ A pair of hands stopped me from falling into a puddle of my own vomit. _Take that ground!_

…..

"So you're Hermes' half-brother Dionysius? And you're the wine god? Well that explains some things for sure." After he brought me back to the apartment area and let me sober up, I found him to be tolerable company as long as he found _me_ tolerable.

"Um… could I get you anything to drink?" _Alright Samantha, it's our first time having a guest we don't know over and we want to make sure that we to a good job so smile and do the hostess thing-er._

"You're asking me, the god of wine, if I'm thirsty?"

_Oh great job genius! What next? Would he like some grapes?_ I felt my face heat up.

"If you have any diet coke that would be nice."

_Please let there be diet coke!_ I mentally begged the fridge. Then wonder of wonders there was one can left in there. It felt nice to do something.

"Would you like any ice with it?" I called out.

"No, just give me the can."

I walked back into the living room area and handed him his diet coke. He took a giant swig and looked at me over the rim of the can.

"So… there's trouble in paradise?"

I looked up guiltily "Paradise isn't all it's cracked up to be."

He shifted his body so he was further reclined into the dark leather couch, I hadn't taken a chance to look around at my surroundings but there would be time for that later, I also stole a set of apartment keys. Sometime when Hermes granted me access to other areas of his "Palace" I would explore this apartment area further. For some reason I couldn't see Hermes being okay with this swanky but still small apartment. He's want something, more dramatic.

"My wife often tells me it's not easy being married to a god. I can't imagine it would be any better with my brother. He's already told you of the conditions of his oath?"

I thought back and couldn't believe that Hermes told me only just earlier today but I told Dionysius that yes, I did know.

"But I suppose my brother neglected to tell you of the conditions of the actual marriage, a condition that could be considered automatic, due to the honeymoon, but one that must be fulfilled no matter what."

Dionysius certainly had my full attention.

"Hermes needs to consummate the marriage to you with you. And I think you'll find you can be much happier once it's over and done with. My brothers all have it somewhere in their minds to leave their wives back in their previous lives after the marriage and honeymoon. You could go back to your family and friends and forget what happened here for the rest of eternity. You can adopt children and become successful and do all the other insignificant things mortals wish to do.

"Imagine only having to have sex once and then you'll be free to do whatever you want."

I grew more melancholy with each passing word. Hermes had all this time only planned to use my body then dump it somewhere when it had served its purpose? How long had he planned to let me suffer under this delusion that I would just be staying here? Not that going back to my old life didn't sound amazing it was just… I would lose everyone and if I did indeed adopt, I would just keep losing and losing and losing until I went insane. It was only now that I realized how much Hermes had truly ruined my life; he forced me into a position where I could only have one person to depend on. He was the same one person that intended to use me and then leave. And all this happened because of my weakness, back when I felt desired and desirable. If only I had been less blinded by his show of dominance and the dramatic whirlwind of a dating period and the elegance of which he swept me off my feet, I would've seen how ridiculous I was being.

And yet… remembering the Hermes that had been Henry… I still think that if I had known that he would leave me at the time, I would have let him take me. Had Hermes been mortal and just Henry, I would've looked back at the memory of an encounter like that fondly and without regrets. But Hermes wasn't Henry and by giving him a night that I would've gladly surrendered to the fictional Henry, I would have to live with eternal regret for having ever becoming enthralled with a person who Hermes would never become for me. Because Hermes didn't love me the way I could've with a real Henry. And I can't even fathom loving Hermes as much as I was beginning to for Henry.

And with Dionysius sitting right there, trying to grab my attention once more, and all my surrounding feeling as though they were rushing by; I felt myself turn cold to the world. I discovered what it felt like to be immortal, and to know that if I ever took children in I would attend the funerals of their however-many-great grandchildren. I felt dead inside, but I could still feel the tiny flame of life inside me. So in order to feel it closer to me, I looked inside myself and turned to the dull flicker of my fire and stayed there to try and feel its warmth.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this one, despite its darker twist.**


End file.
